Angry Byun
by kyoongie614
Summary: "jangan pernah membuat byun baekhyun kesal. jangan pernah membuat byun baekhyun marah". -mafia byun- BL - CHANBAEK


**_Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Jika ada kesamaan alur, tempa, dan suasana itu murni ketidak sengajaan._** ** _Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _BL/YAOI_**

.

 ** _Angry Byun_**

.

Byun Baekhyun atau di kepolisian di kenal dengan code name Bee, siapa sangka dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil serta wajahnya yang manis, merupakan seorang pemimpin mafia terbesar di korea selatan, dan sekarang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya di jepang. Tak pandang bulu dalam melenyapkan mangsanya. Tak peduli siapa jika berani membuat Baekhyun kesal, maka siap-siap nyawa melayang. Para detektif kepolisian tidak akan berani menangkap Byun Baekhyun, karena menyentuh sehelai rambutnya maka mereka akan berhadapan langsung dengan Park Chanyeol, si pengusaha kaya jenius. Perusahaannya bergerak di bidang _financial_ terbesar di korea selatan _LEOY_ _Finance_ , memiliki pengaruh besar dalam mendongkrak perekonomian negeri gingseng tersebut. Chanyeol Baekhyun, mereka satu paket, masyarakt korea tahu mereka pasangan sesama jenis yang telah bertunangan. Tidak ada yang berani mencibir, mencela, menghina pasangan tersebut karena mereka tau siapa yang akan mereka hadapi jika barani malakukan hal itu.

Pintu kaca sebuah café bergeser dan menampilkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang melangkahkan kaki memasuki café tersebut, Maniknya mencari pria mungil kesayanganya yang ditemukannya telah duduk manis di sudut café menampilkan senyum menawannya. Seketika senyum baekhyun menghilang ketika seorang pria tua menabrak prianya dan menyebabkan kemeja putih yang chanyeol kenakan kotor terkena tumpahan kopi yang dibawa pria tua itu.

"yak..! perhatikan langkahmu. Lihat, kopiku tumpah dan antrean sngat panjang disana". Pria tua itu membentak chanyeol. Sementara chanyeol hanya diam, mengapa dia yang disalahkan disini, harusnya pria tua itu yang meminta maaf.

"tapi paman, bukankah paman yang terburu-buru dan menabrak saya?". Chanyeol mencoba bicara baik-baik.

"dasar pemuda tidak sopan, harusnya kau meminta maaf dan mengganti kopi saya."

"aku tidak punya waktu paman, kekasih saya menunggu disana, kebetulan dia tidak suka menunggu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia marah." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. "satu lagi paman, jika anda bersalah cobalah mengakui kesalahan anda sendiri. Permisi".

Baekhyun memerhatikan semua yang terjadi sejak pria tua itu menabrak chanyeolnya dan merusak kemeja prianya. Diam diam baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar pria tua tadi tak lupa mengirimnya ke email seseorang.

"hmm, sehun-a." sapa baekhyun dalam sambungan telpon. "kau lihat poto yang kukirim di email mu.? Aku ingin kau menyelidiki pria tua itu." Sambungan terputus ketika chanyeol sudah sampai di depannya.

"maaf sayang, aku harus ke toilet dulu, aku harus membersihkan ini." Kata chanyeol sambil menujukkan pakaiannya ke arah baekhyun.

"pasti akan sangat sulit menghilangkan nodanya." Jawabnya cemberut sambil memegang kemeja chanyeol. "pergilah, aku menunggu di sini" lanjutnya. Setelah mendengar nada persetujuan dari baekhyun, chanyeol kemudian menuju toilet.

Ponsel baekhyun berdering. Sehun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengirim file berisi seluruh informasi tentang pria tua tadi. namanya Steve Lee atau Lee Ki Ho, umur 57 tahun seorang jaksa agung. Catatan kecurangannya sangat panjang. Korupsi hingga suap. Bibir baekhyun menapilkan seringai menakutkan setelah membaca file tersebut, kemudian menyimpan ponselnya setelah memberikan perintah kepada sehun.

"hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya chanyeol setelah kembali dari toilet.

"aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sambil megang tangan chanyeol-i dan makan di kedai kedai kecil". Baekhyun menjawab dengan manis sambil membayangkan hal yang akan dia lakukan dengan chanyeolnya.

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, kita pulang dulu, aku perlu mengganti baju." Bakehyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai memasuki kawasan rumah mewah yang sangat luas. Sebelum masuk ke area bangunan utama, mereka harus melewati taman luas dengan sungai kecil buatan. Sementara di daerah belakang, terdapat bangunan yang sama luasnya dengan banguna utama yang dijadikan baekhyun sebagai markas utama, markas yang lain masih banyak tersebar di berbagai tempat di seluruh penjuru korea selatan.

"chanyeol-a, aku ke markas dulu, sementara kau mengganti pakaianmu. Ada hal yang ingin aku periksa" kata baekhyun ketika chanyeol turun dari mobilnya.

"ouh, baiklah, nanti aku menyusul." Setelah mendapat persetujuan, baekhyun mengendarai mobil menuju kawasan bagian belakang bangunan tesebut.

Semua kegiatan yang dilakukan anak buah baekhyun terhenti ketika pimpinan mereka memasuki pintu utama.

"dimana sehun." Tanya nya

"aku disini hyung". Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih porselen memasuki ruangan.

"bagaimana dengan jaksa itu?"

"tim light sudah siap, sekarang sedang menunggu perintah darimu hyung". baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"yeol-a, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu dulu" kata baekhyun dengan nada menggemaskan sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya

"apa itu.?"

"kau ingat pria tua yang merusak kemeja mu.?"

"yang di cafe tadi kan,lalu?"

"itu kemeja yang aku berikan padamu."

"iya sayang, aku tau. Makanya aku sangat menyukai kemeja itu".

"pria tua itu sangat menyebalkan yeol-i, aku tidak menyukainya. Dia sudah merusak hadiahku dan membentak priaku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Boleh aku melenyapkannya.?" Baekhyun meminta masih dengan nada imutnya.

Chanyeol tertawaa di seberang sambungan telpon. "bukankah sangat berlebihan jika kau membunuhnya hanya karena merusak hadiahmu? Kau bisa memberikan ku hadiah lagi."

"tapi yeol, aku mendapatkan kemeja itu dengan susah payah, aku sendiri yang mencarinya di berbagai toko di pusat perbelanjaan, bahkan aku sempat berdebat dengan ajumma jellek." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggunakan jurus imutnya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan chanyeol.

"baiklah, lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia". Chanyel tersenyum menjawab, mana mungkin chanyeol bisa menolak permintaan baekhyun.

"yeah..!" baekhyun bersorak "makasih chanyeol-i, aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Kamu masih di markasmu kan? Aku akan segera sampai disana."

"eum. Aku menunggumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika menutup telpon dari chanyeol, dan kemudian senyum itu seketika berubah menegerikan kemudian menghilang diganti dengan wajah serius byun baekhyun. Bersiaplah satu nyawa sebentar lagi melayang.

"sehun-a.. singkirkan pak tua itu. Aku sngat membencinya." Kata baekhyun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan menampilkan mimic wajah datar.

"baiklah hyung." Sehun menjawab sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap memberikan perintah pada tim light yang sedang mengawasi Lee ki ho.

"tunggu sehun-a, aku berubah pikiran, kau tidak perlu membunuhnya, cukup buat dia tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang snagat lama. Buat dia koma". Kali ini dia menatap sehun.

"baik hyung." Dengan sigap sehun mematuhi perintah baekhyun.

"baehyun-a.." itu suara chanyeol yang akhirnya selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Yang dipanggil langsung tersenyum manis menyambut kekasihnya. Baekhyun berlari memeluk chanyeol.

"jangan lari, nanti jatuh" tegur chanyeol yang dijawab dengan cengiran dari baekhyun. "sudah siap untuk hari ini? Kita jalan-jalan!" kata chanyeol yang kemudian di jawab dengan anggukan senang oleh baekhyun.

Mereka kemudian pergi untuk melakukan jalan-jalan seperti yang diminta oleh baekhyun, pria manis kesayangan Park Chanyeol, yang akan berubah mengerikan jika marah. Para bawahan baekhyun termasuk Sehun sangat bersukur dengan adanya Chanyeol, dia bisa menangani baekhyun ketika pria manis itu mengamuk di markas, bahkan dengan hal kecil seperti kulkas yang kosong, atau bahan bakar mobilnya kosong. Jadi, jangan berani membuat baekhyun marah jika tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

 **END**


End file.
